


Bro

by eclecticxdetour



Series: Soft Bro [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian gets dragged to a frat party and catches the attention of an attractive fraternity brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/96010277936/after-chris-als-video-aimee-demanded-evanstan) because of [Aimee](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/).

**Title** : Bro  
 **Pairing** : Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan  
 **Word Count** : 3600  
 **Rating** : 18+  
 **Warnings** : college au, fratbro!Chris, drinking, frottage, mutual masturbation  
 **Spoilers** : None  
 **Disclaimer** : This is in no way real, I do not own or know any of these people. This is a product of my own imagination and I just thought I would share.  
 **Summary** : Sebastian gets dragged to a frat party and catches the attention of an attractive fraternity brother.  
 **A/N** : This was originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/96010277936/after-chris-als-video-aimee-demanded-evanstan) because of [Aimee](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/)

He’d much rather be getting wasted on shit vodka back at the apartment, but Anthony _had_ to drag him to whatever damned frat house they were at tonight. All because of a co-ed he was trying to hook up with. The girl hadn’t even shown up yet, so Anthony sat sulkily next to Sebastian as they sipped at their awful beers.

“She said she was gonna be here, man,” said Anthony, gazing forlornly at his beer between his knees.

“Why didn’t you just ask her out after class? Then _I_ wouldn’t have to be here.”

“You’re the _worst_ wingman. Should’ve dragged Jeremy instead.”

“How am I supposed to wingman when the girl you’re looking to date _isn’t even here_ ,” grumbled Sebastian, downing the last of his beer. “Do you want any more of this? Probably gonna have to drink the whole keg to get any kind of buzz…”

Anthony shook his head and shooed Sebastian away. Sighing, he made his way through the crowd and toward the kitchen, a little surprised that the second keg was already tapped. “Thank god,” he whispered, handing over a dollar and getting his cup filled. The new beer was more amber than dirty water. _Promising_ , he thought, lifting his cup in thanks and then heading back to Anthony.

Mackie had lost his cup and cradled his cell phone in his hand, thumb quickly swiping across the screen.

“Have you had her number this whole time?” he asked, slumping next to Anthony and downing a mouthful.

“Naw, man, Scarlett’s at _Haunt_ and said that she saw Cobie there,” answered Anthony, staring intently at his mobile.

“You wanna go? I’d prefer to be _there_ over _here_ ,” he said, glancing around the room, eyes lighting on a guy in _sweats_. No way was this any kind of formal party, but everyone at _least_ had on real pants. The guy had on a faded, fraying navy pullover and a backwards cap for fuck’s sake. His laughter echoed in the living room, this real boisterous sound that made him throw his head back and curl a hand over his chest. Sebastian frowned and shifted, hiding his staring by taking another big swallow of beer when the guy looked his way.

“Scarlett said she heard Cobie mention the party so I’m stayin’. Maybe if you stopped being such a damn whiner you could find yourself a date. _Or_ you can go back to the apartment and drink alone, brother. Your call,” said Anthony, grinning and gently shoving Sebastian when he sighed and drank more of his beer.

“You realize I only _act_ like I like you, right?” asked Sebastian, rolling his eyes when Anthony patted his head.

“And I only tolerate you because you have good hair, but we won’t talk about that.”

“Dick.”

“So _that’s_ why you love me,” teased Anthony, fumbling his phone and dropping it when he looked toward the entryway. “ _She’s here_ ,” he said, taking a deep breath and heading for Cobie and her friends.

“Mack, _wait_ ,” said Sebastian, finishing off the last of his beer and sliding the empty cup onto the stack on the side table. He half-tipped over the tower and by the time he prevented it from falling he lost Anthony to the crowd. “Damnit,” he groaned, slouching and letting the sofa envelop him again. If they’d gone to _Haunt_ with Scarlett, he’d have happily found someone to talk to, found someone to dance with and enjoy the distraction of other people’s company while Anthony smooth talked Cobie.

But now he was at a frat party he didn’t want to be at. He tipped his head back and sighed. They’d walked from their place to the frat house so he _could_ take himself home. Text Mackie and let him know he’d left and was going to binge watch the rest of _From Dusk Till Dawn_ without him. Yet he stayed where he was, face a bit warmer from the better quality beer.

The air shifted behind his head and he opened his eyes. _Sweatpants_. Sebastian’s brows rose, because wow, could he make out the exact shape of this guy’s dick. _Cut_.

“Looked like you weren’t too happy about the beer,” said the guy, and oh _fuck_ did that low pitch make heat pulse in Sebastian’s gut.

“Why are you wearing _sweatpants_?” he found himself asking; if _he_ couldn’t wear sweats to a party, then nobody else should be allowed the luxury. Sebastian’s gaze strayed over the guy’s groin again.

The guy laughed and walked around the couch to sit next to him. “Had a pick-up game planned tonight, but Pratt said I should stick around a while so I, uh, didn’t get a chance to change.”

“Sure,” said Sebastian, eying the small unopened bottle of rum in the guy’s hand. “Is that for you?”

“Well I was gonna share if you gave me your name,” said the guy, smiling as he set down the two plastic cups he had in his other hand

“Sebastian,” he offered, watching the guy twist open the rum. Mostly in it for the liquor, but he couldn’t deny he was interested.

“Chris.” Chris took the coke can out of one of the plastic cups and quickly mixed two drinks. “Happy to meet you, Sebastian,” he said, giving Sebastian his drink and then clacking their cups together.

“You’ve quickly become the best person here,” said Sebastian, glad to have washed down the taste of cheap beer with something stronger, “despite your awful clothes.”

“ _My_ awful clothes?” asked Chris, one side of his mouth tipping up as he took the opportunity to check out Sebastian. “ _I’m_ supposed to be playing basketball. What’s your excuse?”

Sebastian wrinkled his nose. “Well I didn’t exactly want to be here tonight.”

“No? And I was joking, by the way. You look…good,” said Chris, both corners of his mouth quirking, gaze bright.

“I’m not really a frat party kind of guy. Gimme a night club and some close friends or getting drunk at home over _this_ any day, man,” answered Sebastian, cheeks hot from Chris’ compliment. How annoyed he was that Chris _wasn’t_ actually a douche.

“Why not leave, then?”

“I’m, uh, kind of glad I stayed,” answered Sebastian, flush creeping down the back of his neck when Chris beamed at him. The guy’s attire fit the bill of a typical frat douche, but that didn’t refute his attractiveness. Because _shit_ was Chris built and his fucking _mouth_ …He hid his embarrassment in his rum and coke, swallowing near all of it before he caught Chris’ softened grin.

“Kind of? What would make you _really_ glad that you stayed?”

Sebastian ducked his head, teeth grinding across his bottom lip. Why not make the most of his night out and see what exactly Chris had to offer? “Don’t know. But if you’ve got ideas I, um, I sure would be interested in hearing ‘em.”

“I might have a few. If you want I can tell you all about them upstairs?” asked Chris, invitation obvious, but his unoccupied hand skittered along his thigh, index finger tapping against his drink in his other hand.

“Sure,” answered Sebastian, nodding and throwing back the rest of his rum and coke. He stood and brushed his palms over his thighs, waiting for Chris to grab the liquor so he could follow Chris up to his room.

“It’s juuuuust here,” said Chris, pushing his bedroom door open and sweeping Sebastian inside.

An open notebook lay on the bed next to Chris’ hibernating laptop, red and black pens on the floor and an orange Hi-liter teetering to join them. He looked at the photos on Chris’ desk and dresser, several of Chris with who seemed to be his siblings and a few of him and people Sebastian had seen around campus.

He frowned over the coils of wire on Chris’ desk, noticed what looked to be the start of the legs to some sort of animal before Chris’ soft laugh caught his attention.

“Ah, yeah. That’s…for my sculpture class. I’m completely shit at it, but it’s a requirement that I’m slogging my way through.”

“Sculpture?”

“Yeah,” said Chris, rubbing his fingers over his facial hair, cheeks pinking under his scruff, “I’m looking to do something with animation or illustration after I graduate, but ya’ gotta explore all the other mediums, too.”

“That’s,” started Sebastian, hating himself for judging Chris so soon, “really cool. I’m sure you’re not shit at it, dude.”

Chris laughed. “Well I’m definitely not the _best_ at it, that’s for fucking sure.”

Sebastian smiled, felt the words building in his throat before he could prevent them from coming out, “So what _are_ you good at?”

The corner of Chris’ mouth lifted in a half-smile “Well, if you’re interested I’d be more than happy to show you.”

“I think,” said Sebastian, stepping closer to Chris, “yeah, I think you’d better show me.” He stood in front of Chris and pressed his palm over Chris’ pec, smiling over Chris’ quirked eyebrow when he thumbed the hard outline of Chris’ nipple. Squeezing the muscle, he felt Chris flex under the attention, Chris’ breathing hitching as Chris curled a hand over his hip.

“You want that?” asked Chris. “For me to show you?” He leant closer, fingers already working Sebastian’s shirt out of its half-tuck into his ripped jeans.

“ _Yes_ ,” breathed Sebastian, not used to having to tilt his head up for a kiss. Chris’ fingertips were hot against his hip, beard scraping his chin each time Chris pressed forward. He cupped both of his hands over Chris’ pecs, muscles flexing under the gentle pressure of his palms. Laughing into their kiss, he angled away from Chris’ mouth, right hand sliding up Chris’ neck and palming Chris’ cheek. “I’m, heh, I’m not yet convinced.”

Chris smiled and said, “Guess I better try harder.” He curled both of his hands over Sebastian’s hips and gently pressed Sebastian against the wall. “Maybe then I can convince you.”

“I think you’d convince me better if you took this off,” said Sebastian, plucking Chris’ ball cap off and whipping it onto Chris’ desk chair. He rubbed his hands over Chris’ chest and grinned. “This is already ten times better.”

“Wow, you really are not impressed with my clothes,” laughed Chris, leaning forward and letting his cheek brush along Sebastian’s throat.

“You look like the typical arrogant fratbro in this get up.” He tipped his head back and hummed as Chris kissed a path down his throat, lips and tongue working a bruise into his exposed collarbone.

“And you didn’t take a second to think of me out of this get up?”

Sebastian’s brows rose when Chris pulled back and frowned.

“Not like _that_ , just in something—but _did_ you? Think of me… _not_ in this?”

“Well I mean, I’m definitely thinking about it now,” answered Sebastian, tipping his hips away from the wall and rubbing against Chris, eyes dropping down to the shape of Chris’ half-hard cock beneath his sweats.

“Jesus, maybe I should--” Chris interrupted himself and kissed Sebastian, petting his hips before stepping away. He hurriedly gathered the stuff on his bed and carefully set it on his desk.

Sebastian squeezed his chin, glancing from Chris to the bed and back again. “I hadn’t really planned for…”

“Oh god, neither had I, but.” Chris shrugged, head angling toward his shoulder before Sebastian stepped toward him.

“I’m thinking, between the two of us, we’ll be able to figure out something else,” said Sebastian, standing close and running his hands under Chris’ pullover. Chris’ smile disappeared under the hoodie, hair messy as he dropped Chris’ sweatshirt on the floor. “ _Christ_.” Chris’ chest looked firm underneath the thick layer of his pullover, but _fuck_ did his simple white t-shirt highlight his muscular pecs.

Chris chuckled and flexed, head falling back between his shoulders when Sebastian reached out for a squeeze.

“God, sorry, I just. Your chest is ridiculous,” said Sebastian, scratching his fingers through the peek of Chris’ chest hair over his t-shirt collar. He rubbed his hands over Chris’ pecs and then dropped them to the hem of his own polo.

“Noticed a little somethin’ about your chest, too.” Chris smirked and thumbed his nipples, hard peaks perfectly framed by the pockets of his shirt.

Sebastian groaned, arching into the gentle rub of Chris’ fingers. “Take it off?” he asked, watching Chris’s hands drag down his abdomen toward the hem. He lifted his arms and let Chris peel him out of his polo, fingers automatically going to his hair and sliding over the styled coif.

“Still looks good, man, no worries,” laughed Chris, tossing the polo toward his hoodie. “Fuck,” he whispered, eyes raking over Sebastian’s bare torso, “just _fuck_ , Sebastian.”

There wasn’t any way he was as in shape as Chris, but he _did_ work out when he remembered that he should. He was no slouch, but the way Chris looked at him, dragged those thick fingers over the slight ridges of his abdomen, made his pulse quicken and his dick twitch.

“Yeah, well, let’s see about you,” said Sebastian, yanking Chris’ t-shirt over his head. “Okay, you need to shut up.”

“What, I can’t tell you I think you’re hot?”

“Not when you look like _this_ ,” he answered, backing Chris toward the edge of Chris’ bed.

“How I look has no effect on how you look, ‘cuz seriously, Sebastian, _wow_.”

“Oh my _god_ , I’m going back downstairs,” said Sebastian, flushing and turning toward his shirt on the floor. He stilled when he felt Chris’ fingers curl around his wrist. Turned back toward Chris and let Chris pull him between Chris’ knees.

“Hey, wait. I mean, don’t let me keep you if you wanna leave, but I think you’re fuckin’ beautiful and your kisses are fantastic and I would really _really_ like if we could do more of that,” said Chris, half smiling and shifting until Sebastian met his gaze. He squeezed Sebastian’s wrist and groaned when Sebastian narrowed his eyes before dropping down on his lap.

“Alright, I’ll admit I’m interested in what ‘ _more of that_ ’ might be.” Sebastian tucked his fingers in Chris’ sweats, barely pulling the elastic waistband away from Chris’ skin as he looked at Chris through his lashes.

Chris grinned and fingered the button-fly of Sebastian’s jeans, Sebastian’s hard cock distorting the planes of denim. Freeing the buttons, he kept his focus on his hands. Couldn’t handle the fierceness of Sebastian’s attention. Sebastian knelt over his lap as he dragged Sebastian’s jeans and shorts down, Sebastian ducking his head and helping him work his clothes off.

Once he was naked, he gently pressed his palms against Chris’ shoulders, quietly urging him up his bed. Chris lifted his hips when Sebastian curled his fingers in the waistband again, dick leaking against his flat stomach when freed. He groaned, tossing the sweats aside and taking in his fill of Chris, fought against the blush prickling under his skin as Chris did the same to him. Chris’ dick jutted from kempt curls, thick, flushed, and already wet at the tip. Dark hair offset his pale skin; legs, arms, lower belly, and chest fuzzy with fur. “ _Jesus_ ,” he whispered, kneeling between Chris’ legs and leaning over him for a kiss.

Moaning, Chris dragged his fingers through Sebastian’s hair, other hand finding Sebastian’s side and stroking the warm skin of his flank. Sebastian hummed and rocked against him, dick sliding along the crease of his groin. He cupped the back of Sebastian’s neck and pulled him closer, reaching between them to get his hand around both of their cocks.

Sebastian gasped Chris’ name, breath hissing past his teeth when his foreskin pinched between Chris’ fingers. “ _Wait_ ,” he groaned, stilling Chris’ wrist and then adjusting Chris’ grip, shivering over how Chris’ big hand so easily curled around them both.

“Ah, shit, sorry, are you—”

Sebastian shook his head and bucked through the loose circle of Chris’ fist. “It’s good now, gotta _move_ —” He planted his hands on Chris’ chest, grinding against Chris’ dick and sliding through the tightened curl of Chris’ fingers.

Chris worked his hand counter to Sebastian’s movements. He dropped his other hand to the flex of Sebastian’s ass, squeezing the muscle and loving how it made Sebastian moan.

“ _God_ , Chris,” panted Sebastian, wanted Chris to quicken his strokes, but unable to get out the words. He moaned, balancing on one palm and wrapping his right hand around Chris’ dick. Chris audibly swallowed, letting him tug Chris’ cock as Chris focused on fisting his length.

Chris toyed with Sebastian’s foreskin, fascinated by the way he could stretch the hood up over the crown. He watched Chris slide his thumb beneath the skin, slow circle of Chris’ finger around his cockhead making his hips jerk into Chris’ touch.

He matched Chris’ gentle exploration, slowed his strokes and teasingly dragged his thumb over the tip of Chris’ cock.

“ _Sebastian_ ,” groaned Chris, bucking slightly and tightening his grip on Sebastian’s ass. “Hold on— _sit up_ ,” he huffed, sitting up, hand sliding up Sebastian’s spine so he’d stay in place. Sebastian bent his legs around his hips, Sebastian cradled in the diamond of his spread legs. Scooting closer, Sebastian groaned, knees tightening around his waist as their knuckles brushed with their strokes. “God, can you—a little tighter,” his breathing caught in his chest, Sebastian’s grip _perfect_ around his dick, “ _fuck yes_.”

Sebastian smiled and leant in for a kiss, Chris’ mouth parting under his own. He let go of Chris’ pec and palmed Chris’ cheek, fingers rasping over Chris’ rough facial hair. Tongue gliding along Chris’, Chris let him guide their kiss, following the angle of his head and the smooth flicker of his tongue. His brow wrinkled, not quite managing to jerk off Chris and keep control of their kiss. Chris’ lips twitched upward against his own, Chris’ hand covering the side of his neck as he took over. Thumb gently rubbing over the hinge of his jaw, Chris coaxed his lips apart, teeth gentle as Chris pressed nipping kisses to his bottom lip.

He pulled back and dropped his forehead to Chris’ collarbone. Eyes focusing on the pull of their hands between them, his balls drew taut. Chris whispered gruff praise into his hair and changed his grip, making Sebastian moan. Not wanting to come first, he stroked Chris faster, keeping his grip tight like Chris had asked.

“Jesus. _Jesus_ , Sebastian…” whispered Chris, squeezing Sebastian’s neck. He thumbed Sebastian’s chin and tipped his face up for more kisses. “ _Fuck_ , I’m gonna come,” he whispered, lips shy of Sebastian’s mouth.

“Yeah?” Sebastian shifted even closer, shuddering over the rub of their balls. He swiped his tongue over his bottom lip, Chris keening when the tip teased over Chris’ mouth. “Do it, Chris; I wanna see,” he said, sucking on Chris’ plush lip. Looking down, he kept his strokes short. Quick, tight jerks just beneath the head of Chris’ cock, mess of precome slicking the movements.

“Sebastian. _Sebastian_.” Chris groaned, heels digging into Sebastian’s ass as his muscles tightened and his body shuddered.

“Come on, Chris. _Come on_ , don’t stop,” moaned Sebastian, pulsing his fist beneath Chris’ cockhead, pressure on the sensitive nerves causing Chris to cry out and come. Chris’ release splattered between them, abdomen twitching as Chris gasped against his temple. “Holy shit,” he whispered, thrusting into Chris’ fist when Chris’ fingers tightened around his dick.

“Oh my god. Oh _god_ , Sebastian,” gasped Chris, sound morphing into a breathless laugh as he pressed a kiss to Sebastian’s temple. He continued fisting Sebastian’s cock, took Sebastian’s come-slick hand and held Sebastian’s gaze as he licked his own release from Sebastian’s fingers.

“ _Fuck_ ,” hissed Sebastian, bracing his feet on Chris’ bed and rocking up into Chris’ fist, whimpering when Chris smirked and made him suck on his own fingers.

“That’s it, Sebastian. Look at you.” Chris smiled and focused on Sebastian’s dick, listened to how his breathing changed whenever he tightened or loosened his grip. “You getting close?”

Sebastian nodded and swallowed hard. “ _Yes_. Yeah, _fuck_.” His legs clenched around Chris’ waist, back bowing as Chris played with his foreskin, come striping the hair on Chris’ abdomen and dribbling down over Chris’ knuckles. He leant forward and gasped into Chris’ mouth, Chris’ clean hand carding through his hair.

Chris cupped the back of Sebastian’s skull, smiling mouth pressed against Sebastian’s cheek as he stroked him through the last tremors of his release.

“O- _h_ ,” choked Sebastian, catching his breath and stilling Chris’ wrist. “Fuck, I--” he moaned and flopped onto his back, shaking his head when Chris chuckled.

“You okay?” asked Chris, lying on his side next to Sebastian and petting his head.

“I am very much okay. _Jesus_ ,” said Sebastian, covering his face and laughing into his palms.

“Hey, come on.” Chris curled their fingers together and pulled Sebastian’s hand away from his face. “Still think I’m some arrogant frat douche?”

“God, no.” Sebastian squeezed Chris’ hand and grinned.

“In that case,” said Chris, keeping a hold of Sebastian’s hand and stretching over the side of his bed. He came back up with a red pen in hand. Tucking the pen in his mouth, he removed the cap, spitting it toward his desk before exposing Sebastian’s inner forearm. “Maybe you can call me tomorrow and I can show you what else I’m good at.”

Sebastian smiled at Chris’ number on his arm. “Yeah, I can do that,” he said, leaning in and kissing Chris, “but it might take a few tries for you to convince me.”


End file.
